Suikoden Tierkreis II PreludeFeline Soul
by Renafan
Summary: Hero known as San in this one is interested in the culture of the Furious Roar, so he tags along with Diulf and Lycia on the hunt...what Hero finds with Lycia and the Furious Roar is more than what he expects. Small sex scene, some violence. Rated M.


Suikoden Tierkreis-Feline Soul

Prelude to Suikoden Tierkreis II

Characters-

HeroKnown as San-Our star of the show. Positive and never one to give up without trying first...San is the dauntless leader of the resistance.

Lycia-Our hero's potential love interest. Is she even aware of his love?

Marica-Sister-like figure to the Hero. She can also be annoying at times.

Diulf-White wolf leader of the Furious Roar. Also has a wicked sense of humor.

Servillah-Lycia's cat rival. Nothing good can come of Servillah's words...

"I know this is kinda lame, and I know you don't like me wasting time while we SHOULD be preparing for the run on Fort Arc but that Scribe guy is searching for the Chronicles and he is saying it would take several weeks at least to do all that thinking and with that serious look on his face he..."

"Get to the point, San."Marica pushed the Hero on the shoulder as he stood on his balcony, looking at the tree branches. He was sweaty and nervous about what he was about to tell Marica. In fact, she might think he was insane for the entire thing considering the current mixed opinions in the world felt about the beast-men...though he preferred to call her beast girl.

"All right,all right geez...I need yer advice, on somethin' like...oh, I don't know...a crush I have?"San crossed her arms, looking up to the sky.

"Who?"Marica smiled just as devilishly as the second Marica could at times. That woman could be scary at times San told himself.

"What if I said it was Lycia?"San turned around with a great big grin plastered on his face.

"W-W-Wait...come again?!"

"I find Lycia kinda,sorta,oh-my-goodness hot."San winked."For a cat, she's got all that."

"Okay, enough rhyming. You're falling for...Lycia? The same Lycia who can eat a buffalo and still not be satisfied?!"Marica sighed."Well, pickers can't be choosers. I'm not about to say that I have the hots for Diulf, but I suppose this is a step forward for our races if you think about it in a sense, but think about it...if everyone sees about parading around with Lycia all the time, some people are gonna think yer insane and that the bunch of us in the Castle are a bunch of hippies for crying out loud!"

"Wake up and smell the coffee, woman! I don't care about that."

"With you, I suppose that's the case. Just do me one favor..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell ANYBODY that it was my idea for you to go after her....that I approved your little fetish..."

"Heywhoawhoawhoa...it's not a fetish, or whatever ya call it. Pure, simple love is all that this is sister!"

"Okay, just don't get yourself clawed...you know what, I take that back. I hope Servillah claws you. This is just insane...I'm gettin' out of here."Marica threw her arms up in the air."Good luck anyway."

"Yeah...thanks."

Well...here goes nothing!

-----------

Diulf, Lycia, and San were just a mile outside the parameter of the Castle, our Hero's headquarters. The forest was the primary hunting place for meat and San just happened to be bored at the time so he decided to tag along with Diulf and Lycia for the fun of it all...it reminded him of hanging out with Cougar. They'd do this sometimes when they weren't discussing taking on the Order Of The One True Way...doing this made him forget all his troubles for once. He could focus on his hunt, his prey out here in the wild. That's what he admired most about the Tribe of The Furious Roar...they never seemed to let their troubles get to them...Diulf always laughed them off. Their battles defined who they were.

"Now, see that deer?"Diulf pointed out to San from behind a bush.

"Uh...yeah, I see it."

"Pay attention!"Diulf slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Good...now back to our lesson."Diulf grinned, pointing out the deer."The deer is just standing there, waiting for a challenge and eating to pass the time. This deer is aware of our presence yet does not run."

"We're behind a bush."

"Deers have ears you know, better ears than you humans do. But here's the thing...for all the enhanced senses, what makes a hunter is not skill but how devoted and willing you are to take the hunt into your own hands. YOU must be willing to let go of tendencies that hold you back and become one with the hunt, which Lycia will demonstrate in three...two...one..."

And there she went. San's eyes went wide as Lycia popped out of nowhere and pinned the stunned deer to the ground, biting into his neck with serrated fangs. The deer instantly died, a quick and painless dead. Lycia licked her lips, smiling and happy with her kill.

"Lycia let go of her happy go lucky self and became THE hunt. She defined her existence as a hunter for those scant few seconds and was successful. I wonder...can you do the same?"Diulf crossed his arms."You seem to have a growing interest in our kind...I see you studying our way of life every time I see you...and you're always asking questions...so, my friend, what is it that led you into your...curiousity??"

"I suppose I have Cougar to thank for that, but to be honest...I just kinda admire you guys for your carefree way of thinking. You don't let anything get you down."

"You never know until you try...that is your motto, is it not?"Diulf eyed him.

"Yeah, that's right...why, are you suggesting I use my 'fangs' to kill a deer?"

"Hah!"Diulf grinned."Nah...I'm meaning something of a different persuasion, something your kind would not particularly be fond of participating in with someone of ours..."

"And that's..."

"I'll leave you to figure that out, as I would think it would be pretty obvious."Diulf turned."Lycia!"

Lycia...wonder where she got the name, San wondered. Looking at her, he began to wonder what was underneath that clothing she wore, the intricately designed pants that she wore on her vanilla tan fur. She just stood there, smirking and showing off her kill like it was nothing...something that would normally take several hours for him to even accomplish with a bow and arrow.

Swinging the deer of several hundred pounds over her shoulder, Lycia huffed over to where King Diulf was and presented him and General San with the meat that everyone was awaiting at the castle.

"It's a little gamey, but I think you'll like it."Lycia told San with a grin.

"What's the best part to eat?"

"A deer like this? Welll...I'm not really familiar with this part of your world, but I'd have to say the meat on the back end of the deer would be best. The legs are all right."Lycia licked her feline lips.

"Bah! You jest. It's the main body that contains the most delicious meat! You'll see when I go out and conquer five more deer for our already growing stockpile. Until then, you two stand guard over our prize...it already smells delicious."

"Yes sire!"The both of them saluted, almost out of instinct. Diulf laughed again, hitting San on the back with another slap.

He took off, leaving the both of them to sit down and discuss...things. For a few seconds, San wondered why he saluted then he realized he'd been imitating them for the past few weeks just by watching...

"So?..."San leaned against a tree."What's life like in your world...I mean,before it became part of ours?"

"Oh, open and free. You can pretty much go anywhere,whenever you want as long as you contribute your part for the day. The war changed a lot of things for us though...when we began losing people, the One True King dissipated any of our chances for a free life anymore."

"Really?"

"Only...he acted through his soldiers and high ranking Keepers as he called them...the Archivists you know by name. I never actually got a good glimpse of him, but just hearing his name makes me want to tear out his lungs and use them as ornaments for my...well, heh, I won't go there. You get my point, right?"Lycia eyed the relaxing San.

"Yeah, I kinda do...I feel the same way about the Order. They're forcing people to think a certain way when that isn't their right to do so. That's why we have to stop them."

"I agree, but I have to ask...why exactly did you come out with us? I mean, I like you and everything...but I've never seen anyone quite into hunting...(not even a certain warrior princess I know)...as much as you. You been keeping something from us?"

"Naw. I was just bored, so I decided to tag along...that's all. But I have to say...you are impressive in battle, y'know."

"Thanks. Perhaps you'd like to go out patrolling sometime with me? It's just like hunting, only we don't kill deer with our fangs..."

"Y'know what...I'd like that. Name the time and place, and I'm there...just don't expect me to use my fangs."

"Of course."Lycia giggled,then holding up some deer meat."Want some deer?"

------------------------------

The next day....

Things were no more or less normal than before. The "Scribe" guy constantly searching for the False Chronicles suggested they seek out some more interesting things to look at then him all day...San was bored anyhow waiting for any results to this latest problems in a series of dramatic problems in their lives. Sensing his current fustration, Diulf walked up behind San and scared the hell of him, causing him to jump out of hindsight!

"Hey!"San yelled."NOT FUNNY!"

"Heh! Isn't that the truth of all things funny to me...heh...in any case, Lycia suggested to me that we take you along on our little journey for the next few days...y'know, man-bonding and all that great stuff."Diulf smirked as much as he could with a wolf snout."Considering your continued interest in our kind, I think it would benefit us both if we increased your fighting ability and survival skills. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'm up for a few days off."San wiped his nose with a single finger, whilst smiling. Anything to be close to Lycia!

"Oh, by the way..."Diulf grabbed San's arm and pulled him close."I'm aware of your little infatuation with my personal guard, Lycia. I want to ask you...do you seriously want her?"

"I...think so."San said nervously."Why, is there..."

"No, I think it's very forward of you. I just want you to be careful. Lycia is not the easiest woman to get along with, and while she admires you spirit...right now, she considers you nothing more than a friend. You need to be able to show her that you can be more."Diulf let go of his arm."Just a little friendly advice from one who has known her a little longer than most."

"T-Thanks."

"Oh, one more thing...if you're gonna get in bed with someone of the Furious Roar, you have to follow all customs...starting with this trip. So think of this as your...initation. Still up to it?"

"...Heh. You pulled all the right strings, King Diulf. You're on."San smiled.

"That's my boy. Now, get going...we have a long way to go. We're going out to North Flesaria Forest...where the good stuff comes from."Diuf slapped him on the back again.

"Ow! Geez...I mean, thanks."San rubbed his back."Can't wait!"

"Endure."

-------------------------

A few hours later, everyone was all set to go...Diulf, Lycia, Servillah, and San made their way into the Northern forest area going on the hunt for the finest deer this side of the forest. It was the prime season for hunting of this nature, and Diulf took care of take advantage of every second of opportunity as possible. San thought he would need to take some necessities along with him, but Diulf told him to leave all his belongings behind save for a loincloth and spear given to him by the Propos-kin.

"It's a finely crafted hunting blade. It'll serve you well for what you lack in strength and senses on this trip."Lycia looked over the Trident as they walked along in the forest."How's your loincloth?"

"Fine...is there a reason we're wearing these?"

"So we don't stick out like rainbow candies."Lycia pointed to the brown tanning of the cloth."Something like we do fine up against a bush. Besides, deer out here don't take well to us beast folk."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, a long time ago...we all lived out here together, civilized and non-civilized beasts. We had a common bond, but that bond was broken when the first king whose name is long to history decided to form his own tribe and travel west to find life for his tribe. The schism formed and never stopped growing between our kinds...it grew so big that we began hunting them for not only our own survival, but for revenge."Lycia explained."I'll explain more once we get going further inwards into the forest."

"Hey, wait...are you saying that the animals in this forest are from your world?"San inquired.

"Perhaps not all of them, but I can sense their spirits...they're glaring at us, even now."Lycia grinned."And I'm glaring right back."

"Well...maybe someday, the schism will be repaired?"

"...I hope it's not, to be honest. The schism started in part BECAUSE of the non-civilized animals...they sought to use us as a means to conquer the countryside and crush humanity, which is why we went to war them before splitting ultimately. There is no peace to be had between our kinds."Lycia frowned."But in the case of us, there's plenty to be had."

"...Good to know."San smiled, thinking of what must've transpired between the two tribes in the past.

"oh, by the way..."Lycia stopped in her tracks, pulling her loincloth down."I noticed you forgot to sniff my butt."

"I-I thought that was something only Servillah and Diulf did..."

"Geez...they did that because they're hunting partners. Now, com'on...don't have all day here."

"W-Why am I...doing this again?"San got on his knees.

"It's courtesy to sniff your beast partner's butt before going out on the hunt...besides, it's just going to be us together on this trip. I want you to get the full course of our culture, so you might as well learn now. And by the way, for 'forgetting' you have to kiss it too..."

"*sigh*..."San rolled his eyes, gulping and putting his nose before the big black anus of Lycia's tailhole, inhaling the scent from within."huh..."

"Not so bad now, huh? ooohh..."Lycia gasped as she felt San's lips press against her fleshy hole."T-That was good."

"Y-Yeah?"San wiped his lips clean.

"Yeah, and you smell better too."Lycia grinned, squeezing his cheeks."Now c'mon..."

"Okay."San indicated, a small grin coming cross his face.

"Are you all right? Your heart rate is faster all of a sudden..."

"Fine, just fine!"San said."Hey, what's that?"

"oh no..."Lycia's ears dropped."It's...*him*...the one deer no one has been able to conquer."Lycia grimaced."We have to get out of here...now!"

"W-What?"

"Trust me on this!"Lycia grabbed San's arm."Please...com'on!"

Without hesitation, San let Lycia take his arm and they were off, running as fast as they could. What exactly were they running from anyway?....Was it one of the old animals that Lycia was referring to that sought to conquer the world? Or maybe it was something else entirely different? For whatever reasons, she was pulling him out of there as fast as possible. Unbeknowest to them, the deer...which showcased a glowing star on it's forehead...stood there in silence and seemed to chuckle to itself before prancing off into the woods...

"O-Okay...we're good."Lycia huffed."Geez, I never should have let him get that close...I'm sorry."

"What exactly were we running from?!"San wheezed, coughing from running so fast."It's not exactly everyday I see you like that."

"T-That...was the Star Deer. Diulf knows the story better than any of us combined, but it has been said that anyone who faces it conquers their greatest fears and becomes a true member of the hunt. Every member of this pack is destined to fight one, but this one...this one was not meant for me as I have already defeated mine. And this one, this one was beyond any of our powers..."

"Whoa...really?"

"Yes...and it was interested in you. It had your scent all over it's body...I don't know how, but that deer is meant for you San. You'll have to kill it, or it will kill you as long as you reside in this forest."

"I don't have your speed or strength. I have the Mark of the Stars, sure...but will that be enough against this thing?"

"You are NOT to use your Mark of the Stars against that thing. It is not allowed."Lycia growled, baring her fangs."The Mark of the Stars is meant for another purpose...do not abuse the powers gifted to you."

"I...okay, I wasn't going to anyway...geez."San crossed his arms."Does this mean the hunting trip is cut short?"

"No...we're still resuming the schedule as planned. We have to bring home at least twenty deer. Lots o' mouths to feed after all, eh?"Lycia resumed her happy-go-lucky attitude."Speaking of which, this seems to be a good area to camp."

"W-Wait...won't he come after us?"

"No. He'll only go after you when he feels like it and you'll present a challenge...in your current state as an amateur hunter, you'd fail miserably. But to think...THE Star Deer coming after you?"

"I wonder why..."San rubbed his chin.

"Y'know what's funny? The Star Deer has only come after those who were able to use the Mark of the Stars in our tribe, which is why he's called the Star Deer...as only Starbearers in our tribe can be hunters. They use their natural abilities, of course, but never the Mark of the Stars to hunt."Lycia sat down, stretching out to relax."It's only common sense...a balance with karma if you will."

"Heh. Never looked at it like that."San sat down next to her."I do have a question though...where are Diulf and Servillah currently?"

"Oh, not too far...they'll catch up eventually. But for now, I want to relax and watch what I do. It's important to imitate and try to match what you can so you can compensate later on."Lycia explained.

"A-All right..."

--------------------

"Stupid San, leaving a mess behind for me to clean up..."Marica stuck her tongue out as she surveyed the head honcho's room."Just because you're the Hero doesn't mean...huh?"

Marica.

"Y-Yeah?"

Come outside. I mean you no harm.

"How do I know you're not from the Order of the One True Way?"

Come out onto the balcony.

Walking out onto the hero's balcony, Marica gasped as she witnessed a gigantic draft horse with black fur and six legs rear up and whinny into the air...it was a rare sight to see such a creature, even nowadays. Where had this creature come from...she only heard of such beasts in old story books and rumors spread over a thousand years. This creature, will completely whited out eyes stared at Marica from a distance, snorting.

"Y-You're..."

Aye. I'm of the Steed. Odin's brand. I'm here to deliver a message on behalf of my former king...long hath I watched you,warrior of the Stars, and now I wish to have thee as mine own. Come, wed me now...thus and yours forever, King Odin...

"K-King...Odin?"Marica stratched her head, magically finding herself outside and before the giant draft horse."I--I'm not going to marry some old man!"

Aye, I hath hoped you would say such a thing lass. I hope to bring you into my herd one day that we may run off together...after the One King is defeated, Odin must be addressed.

"The Order Of the One True Way will never break this apart."Marica grew red in the face,as Sleipner's tongue washed over her lips."My allegiance to you is forevermore. But--please, don't reveal yourself until necessary."

------------------------------

The hunt having been successful, the Tribe mates brought their prize collection for all to gaze upon in the castle. Everyone in the castle, especially the Citro Villagers, were impressed with their tenacity for collecting so much meat in so little time. The Starbearers all celebrated with a great feast that night where all relished in their catch and thanked each of their fellow Beast friends for the catch of the day. Eventually, it came down to Marica, San, Lycia, and Diulf in the Tavern...

"So I told him 'that's what ya get for bein' a bag of hot air'! Get it?"

"No one's laughing."Lycia smirked.

"That's because no one gets it!"San raised his arms in the air."I swear, no one ever gets my jokes."

"No one gets you for a reason, San."Diulf rubbed his head with a giant paw and hearty laugh."Cougar was right about you, my boy. Never a boring moment!"

"Speaking of which, I was speaking with the other Marica and she said you and Lycia were holding hands, giggling and laughing with each other. She said it was the cutest thing next to the Propos-kin!"Marica giggled.

"You devil!..."Diulf grinned.

"We were JUST walking!"San blushed."JUST walking!"

"...and holding hands and smiling and...."

"Did I ever tell you how much I detest you right now?"San glared at Marica.

"Oh, don't be so bashful, San."Lycia pulled the boy down."It was just a walk...nothing more. We had some fun, yes, but that was all..."

"That was certainly some friendly walking!"Diulf chortled."In any case, before our young friend explodes, let's change the subject...our young friend here has decided that he will be putting all his energy into catching the rarest deer in the valley. Rumors floating around say that this deer has only one enemy...itself. You can identify the deer by the rare glowing star upon it's head. Killing the deer will release the soul trapped within said star tattoo implanted on the deer's forehead."

"I-I am?"

"Yes, you have seven hours starting at 5 am tomorrow. Lycia will walk you out to the spot that you must stay for the seven hours, but other than that...you and your spear are on your own."

"You DID agree to it...."Lycia winked at him.

She was right! Lycia was the one who talked him into the whole arrangement in the first place...excuse, oh what freakin' excuse...

"Wow San...didn't think you were an accomplished hunter."Marica giggled, realizing what he said was an attempt to impress Lycia.

"We will see."Diulf got serious for once, crossing his arms."We will see if San can really do what is necessary to succeed in his challenge. You...will succeed, won't you...San?"

"I...won't know until I try, right?"

"Right."The reflection of San in Diulf's eyes burned greatly within San's soul, as if he were looking at himself.

"Hey, you doin' anything after dinner?"Lycia looked at San.

"N-no...did you want to go on...patrol duty...again?"San smiled in a nervous manner, looking at the others.

"Heh. Sure."Lycia closed her eyes and smiled, rolling her head back."ooooh...I need some time though! I'm not yet full!"

"You ate three helpings!"

"Bah, that's just an appetizer for Lycia!"Diulf laughed heartily."Now, Marica, let us retire...I believe these two want to be...'alone'."

The two of them, San and Lycia, walked down to the docks...no one usually made use of it for some odd reason or other...but it was useful for when one wanted to sit down and stare at the water, as San and Lycia decided to do just now. It was the middle of a war, the Order was constantly on the rise and fall...always coming with backstabbing ways to throw them off their game and all the two could think about right now was...the moment.

"The stars sure are pretty, aren't they? Kinda ironic they we're called Starbearers?"San kicked his legs back and forth over the surface of the water.

"Yeah...but it's even more ironic that we are not able to bear those stars that seem so far away from our grasp...but only gaze upon their beauty."Lycia unsheathed her claws, retracting them back and forth."Mmmm...the night air is fresh tonight."

"Yeah...it's refreshing. Say...I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For convincin' me to do that hunting...thing tomorrow. I would've tried to get out of it otherwise...not that I feel obligated or anything like that."

"What are you so afraid of?"Lycia asked her."Do you feel you're becoming more like us?"

"I...I just don't want to make you feel like I..."

"I'm not going to look down upon you if you skip one hunt. One only hunts when they feel they are ready."

"That's the thing! I can FEEL it, really...I can...I'm just afraid that I won't...appease you."San dropped his head."Oh...how do I say this? I..."

Without hesitation, a feline tongue washed over his lips, almost as if Lycia was trying to reassure him...San looked over to Lycia with a surprised look crossing his face, this time Lycia being the one to blush. She looked at him in almost a sort of maternal way...

"You won't fail."Lycia wrapped her arms around him in a tight bear hug."Besides, you won't know until you try."

Damn Lycia, using his own words against him...she was right, after all. He wasn't being honest with himself or Lycia...he seemed to be knowing him better than he knew himself lately and maybe that was the problem...he just wasn't recognizing the person he was now...the leader of a company of Starbearers trying to stop a tyrannical madman. He hoped, that at the end of all this, that they would both still be around to witness the stars as they are now.

"Now, get some rest...you'll need it for the morrow."

"Yes ma'am."San obeyed quietly, gently kissing her cheek and wiping some tears away.

-----------------

"So I have to sit up here, in this tree, with nothing but a loincloth on me and some spear with face paint to match and wait for some deer with a glowing star tattoo to come by?"San asked, looking down at Lycia.

"The challenge here won't be in waiting for the deer to come, San. That's the easy part...the challenge for you will be if you can actually SEE the deer...FEEL the deer...and thus, BECOME the hunt."Lycia said with a hint of satisfaction."You must let go of yourself."

"What does that mean,anyway? Because, if it means I have to let go of this tree branch then be my guest..."

"I...don't like trees. You can have your tree branch...I prefer the wide open plains thank you very much."Lycia murred just thinking of them."Remember, you have seven hours."

"In about one minute."

"Remember, be the hunt not the hunted. THAT's what puts you above the hunted. Simple, eh?"

"Oh, and Lycia...before ya go, I kinda stole the idea from somebody else I know but...here!"San threw a shimmering red stone towards Lycia, the cat catching it with ease then looking upon in her paws.

"It's...shiny."Lycia store at the stone with intent."You really want me to have this?"

"Yeah, it's a glowstone. I spent 50,000 Potch for it, but the guy said it was a guaranteed attention grabber anyway."

"The materials you must've spent time to gather..."

"Oh...enough time was spent gathering up the dough."

"I don't know what to say, but thank you...I'll keep it as a symbol of our friendship!"Lycia smiled, running away.

Friendship? Is that all this is to her? Is she even aware that I...that I have feelings for her? I mean, the kiss should've been enough! I thought we hit it off! I...wait. Someone's here, someone...or someTHING...

As soon as he as could, he looked in all the directions he could muster but couldn't find it...

"Where is this...thing?"San felt something in the air, almost as if it brushed past his very soul.

Thing...you call me a thing? I'm just as smart if not smarter than you.

"Come out, where I can see ya, ya coward! Stop talkin' big!"

Isn't the fact that I can talk directly into your mind enough to frighten you? That I do not need the use of vocal chords to express my thoughts when I can just BE pure mental energy in it's purest form? The Tribe Of The Furious Roar are but one of many allies you have gained of your travels, leader of the Stars of Destiny.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?! DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I SEE YOU?!"San shouted in fustration.

Notice the incoming fog? That is the fog of your mind, thinking of too many things at once and allowing me to ensare you in my grasp. Are you too muddled with mortal concerns that you cannot even face your fears? Lycia is...dear to your heart, is she not?

"What do you know?! You don't know me!"

Oh, but I do...for I am what YOU are afraid of, my boy. I am at what is preventing you from succeeding at the hunt of your life and all you have to do is strike me mortally through the neck...you know the spot. Come on off your tree and land in the wrong spot, you lose...your friends lose, and most of all...you lose Lycia.

"W-Wait...your presence, you can't be..."

I am The One King. I am the deer who every Beast has hunted yet failed to kill because they could not overcome their own inhabitions. You are no different...it's sad. You were turning out to be quite the adversary too.

"What are you mumblin' about...I can't..."

The king is a fool to trust in you. You cannot do something that is simple as picking up a stick off the ground...no, you are too conflicted inside, which is why the fog around you grows.

"T-This....paiin....AHHH!"San grabbed his head."L-Lycia-aaahh...."

Your thoughts are becoming my own. Soon, nothing of your life nor any of this world's will have ever existed. The One King defines all true ways....

H-He's absobrin' my soul, b-but I can't...can't...give up. G-Gotta focus...can't let pain stop me now.

Now, young San, become one with me. Become one with the One King...

"NO!"San stood up, an aura of blue energy surrounding him."I AM THE TENKAI STAR, AND YOU...YOU ARE NOTHING!"

W-What?!

Soon, it was all too clear to the "deer" as young San jumped right off his branch into the fog and perfectly severed his spear right through the tattoo of the One King. The deer roared in pain, San standing with his blue aura protecting him from the feedback of the energy spiraling out of the One King.

GAHHAHHH!!!!

------------------

"H-Hey...sleepin' beauty."

"oooh...w-what the heck?"

"You're awake. That's a start."Diulf stood above San, looking down upon him with pride."I take it you succeeded."

"I...the One King acted through a deer. But I never saw his real face, it's like he..."

"The One King likes to test the Starbearers every once and awhile. He decided that now was your turn since you were becoming more powerful by the day. It seemed you have gained a new power...that blue aura that surrounds your body will protect you. I am sorry for the deception but I..."

"Say, do you hear that?"San looked around."It sounds like...a deer."

"Wait a minute, San. I have..."

"The hunt is on."San grinned and leaped into the canopy, a yelp and snap of a neck brought the deer down, painlessly."You were saying, leader Diulf?"

Amazed, Diulf grinned and didn't even laugh this time...he simply walked over and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Tribe of the Furious Roar."

"I'm honored."

"Now that you've accomplished your hunt, what ARE you going to do?"

"Ooh, just a loose end I gotta tie up..."San smirked."Want some deer?"

-----------------------------

Lycia sat at her usual place at the end of the table in the calm yet majestic Tavern in the Castle where the mystical Starbearers resided. She couldn't help but wonder how each of the bones of this particular Laggart were formed...usually, such thoughts did not come across her mind. She was just bored stiff...they were away from their planes, and hunting here was scarce the fun it was in wide, great open plains. She yearned to return to them like Servillah...

"Hey."Servillah came walking by, Lycia waving.

"Oh hey...want some chicken?"Servillah grinned.

"I'm busy..."Servillah declined."I only came by to wish you luck."

"In what?"Lycia's stratched behind her ears, her red eyes staring intently back at her blue-eyed fellow body guard. The both of them were cat beastmen of a female persuasion, Lycia's fur a tan vanilla while Servillah's was a deeper tan. The two often annoyed one another at times, but liked whenever they were on the battlefield together. Battling brought out a great rush within each of them they didn't feel at any other time....it was a rather hard feeling to describe at times other than exhiliration.

"Oh, let's just say I've heard....rumors."Servillah smiled, dropping her ears in a teasing matter.

"You're up to something...I KNOW you are."Lycia rolled her eyes, going back to her "chicken".

"I don't have to be 'up' to anything..."Servillah laughed, walking away as a confused Lycia began to theorize about what the heck Servillah could be talking about.

She hoped it was not some sort of run by Icas...that boy was creepy enough chasing all matter of girls around the castle. He often referred to this Castle as "heaven"...and she was flattered that the boy had called her more beautiful than Servillah, but that was only after multiple slash attacks to his face by the girl. Lycia responded in kind.

"Hey."San came around, sitting across from her at the table.

"Decided to have some chicken? I swear, no one appreciates this stuff like I do."

"Naw. But I did want to ask you...something."

Was this what...she was referring to? Could it be?...

"Did Servillah send you here??"Lycia gazed into his eyes, acting unaware.

"N-No! I came on my own accord...Oh...Marica must've..."

"Marica? What?"

"Never mind, it's stupid and pointless. Now look, I just want to talk to you."

"So talk."

San pulled on the collar of his shirt, trying not to act nervous in front of the very confident feline. Lycia could smell the nervousness in his sweat, the fear in his words...what was he trying to get out. The way he was looking at her though...it was if he had some sort of...appreciation? Was he as successful in the hunt as was rumored?

"Y'know, hanging out with Cougar a lot came to show me a new side of life. I wanted to go to his world...he promised he'd come back...but then, the guy was killed by that stupid One King and I---"

"I'm listening."

"I...don't know. I felt empty inside...like I lost a part of myself. I...don't know a heckuva lot of the past I had in the world I came from, but ever since you came here, and ever since I touched that book...I've remembered things that I didn't usually remember and felt things...felt things I normally would. I'm not saying that it's because of the Furious Roar...but, when I look at you, it makes me feel like a little bit of that void is slowly being refilled. That's why I always tend to bring you out in our battles."

"I've enjoyed them. They're fun and more interesting than sitting in this dumpy old castle, but that's besides the point...are you saying...that you...

"Um..."San rubbed the back of his neck, growing red in the face and looking down.

"Oh, com'on...tell me."Lycia smirked, caressing the side of his face with the back of her right hand, sending little waves of warmth throughout his body."It won't kill you."

"I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that...I have feelings for you, in that way I can't mention for fear of total and humilitating embarassment."San smiled.

"Lucky no one's around."Lycia sighed but smiled."Look, I'm touched...I really am, but what can you offer me other than a good time?"

"I don't know...me?"San grinned.

"Cop out answer."Lycia stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Wait."San reached out, almost as if in a panic."Don't,please...don't walk away."

Lycia gave San a small smile, looking at his forlorn expression at the thought of her rejection. She was merely testing him, to see if he was indeed Lycia material and so far, it looked somewhat....okay.

"Then what am I, persay, walking away from?"

"I know the Furious Roar have traditions, but I'm afraid to commit to something that I might lose. Hanging out with Cougar..."

"I'm NOT Cougar, I'm Lycia. If you're looking for a Cougar replacement, then I'm not your woman."Lycia crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Geez, who said I was tryin'...oh."San dropped his head."Okay, maybe I was lookin' for a Cougar replacement...someone I could look up to and hang out with on a daily basis like I did with Cougar while he was here. He was a really good friend, and King Diulf...is already filling that slot in my eyes. He's always slappin' me on the back, laughing and taking me out to train. But when I look at you, it's different Lycia..."

"In what way...exactly?"Lycia smiled."We've known each other for a scant few weeks, and I like you too...but what makes you think we could go together."

"I just...want you in the most sincere way. I don't have any fangs or claws or fur other than the hair on my chest but I do have my heart to give, and by all that's right in the world...it's yours to have."

"I..."Lycia took a step back. He was serious. The look on his face, his faint rapid heartbeat...it all made sense. Diulf told her once that a member of the Furious Roar began to feel even a twinge of the same feeling that the potential lovee felt...it was sold. And Lycia, Lycia felt that string thin feeling began to expand.

"So...I'm askin' you...would you go out with me, Master Lycia of the Furious Roar?"San got on his knees, bowing before her "highness"...

"You know...once we're mates, that you have to devote yourself to me for life and no one else save our friends when they're in danger..."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, should it come to that which I'm confident it will."

"Y'know..."Lycia got down on her knees before the boy, meeting nose to nose."You might...might just be onto somethin'."

"Oh,my boy!"Popped out of nowhere came Seseca who broke up the parade between them."Falling in love!"

"Um...let's get out of here..please."

"Agreed."Lycia took the Hero up in her arms.

"Whoa, what're you doin?"

"You're the weaker of our potential mateship, so I will be the dominant one."

"Bein' the Tenkai Star doesn't count?"

"Just hold on."Lycia sprinted away from the gabbing Mother of San, our beloved Hero. Bein' in those arms, San couldn't believe she really gave what was essentially a yes...she was really willing to give it a try, which is more than what he expected in his little display of emotion. He was sincere in his feelings, and his decision to act upon and his everlasting motto "You never know until you try" hadn't failed him yet. He felt the caress of a soft, hot tongue crossing his face confirm his feelings and the sudden appearance of a boner in his pants as they sprinted up stairs and across halls.

"Ah...a vacant room."Lycia grinned, slamming the door behind her and dropping the boy on the floor in a heap.

"Ooof!"

"Now..."Lycia grinned, looking the door behind her and pulling off her light yet sweaty armor."On to the test."

"Test?"

"You wanted to try this out, yeah?"Lycia smirked with a feline grin.

"Y-Yeah, but I meant in..."

"The human way...bah. Too slow. We're gonna do it the Lycia way, or no way at all."

"Sex first, romance later?"San sighed.

"Put the two together and ya got it."Lycia pulled her pants, sighing in relieve to have them off. It was wonderful to be naked again, able to stretch and pose for her potential guy."Sex isn't a mere means to procreate in our tribe, it's a way of showing your intent...ie, to get in my pants for good, ya gotta show you mean it the first time around...no exceptions. That's why it's Lycia's way or the highway."

"Highway?"San stratched his head.

"Just an expression..."Lycia murred, eyeing the man candy before as the rather skinny but somewhat lanky San pulled off his headband and traditional hero clothes that he only recently obtained as a part of his "leader" attire. Rendering himself completely naked before his empress, he got on his knees before the towering feline who walked before him, looking him over. For a future mate, he was in shape...that could be attributed to his training from Dirk and Diulf. Maybe they could really make this work after all...

"So...how does this work?"San gulped back away tendencies he may have felt that might have caused him to run for the door.

"Simple, you keep it in the butt area and anything but the butt area...deviate from there and forget it."Lycia turned around."Get creative."

"I..."San was taken aback at Lycia's order for him to service nothing but her butt...in any case, it was time to put this love of his to the test. He said nothing more and dove in.

Lycia gasped, feeling a slightly cold nose probe her fur covered butt cheeks, looking behind her as she felt the inhalation of air from behind her. It was an awkward feeling, having someone nose her for the first time behind there, and a human at that...but it was...fun, she admitted. San, somewhat nervous before, was right in there and surprised at himself...here he was, like a dog in his village, running up to every cat in his village and sniffing their butts but this time he was the "dog" so to speak...sniffing the intense, pungent odors of Lycia's ass. San sighed in content, sniffing again and mumbling in his breath at the heavenly goodness he felt from the odor traveling up his nose...it was sooo alluring, his face caught behind those two tight fuzzy cheeks and sniffing the odor that came from within the entrance to the void before him.

The both of them gasped, Lycia reaching for her now somewhat anxious cunt, dripping with pre-cum and all sorts of other feline juices. Closing his eyes, San opened his mouth and locked his lips with Lycia's chocolate hole, proceeding to slide his tongue up the hole, rolling it around within. Lycia eyes went wide, drool dripping down her chin at the sudden intrusion into her body. San kept his face plastered in those butt cheeks, obeying his mistress' orders. A single tear streaked down San's face, a new memory popping into his head...

"M-My love, let us hope that none find out our forbidden..."

The image of a similar situation, only between Diulf and a forgotten female human, showed them engaged in acts not unlike the ones they were in now...only more. Compelled, and upon seeing the two of them, San smiled to himself and released his tongue to ready his already erect man-boner behind Lycia's already almost spent self, stood up and wrapped his arms around Lycia's fuzzy body and sighed, relaxing his head upon her right shoulder as he slid right into his virginity as if he were slipping his hand into his own pocket for some change. Lycia purred in content, smiling at the sight before her. He really was content with just her, wasn't he? All those fumbling lines in their past battles, all those attempts to please her...and that silly gift. That...red rock she was given, that matched her eyes. It all climaxed here, with the release of his man sperm in her system...though she'd have to work on that too...for now, she'd just enjoy the feeling of all those little sperm juices traveling up her body...

"huh..."San fell asleep upon her shoulder.

"(You passed honey, passed with flying colors...)"Lycia licked his nose, standing there and closing her eyes. It would be strange sleeping while standing, but in this day and age...she'd give anything a try. After all, you don't know until you try...right?

Credits...

Suikoden Tierkreis-Feline Soul

Original Concept by Konami

A fan fiction written by Renafan

Cast of Characters

Hero-San(name for Hero in this story)

Love-Lycia

Leader-Diulf

Hawt-Servillah

Sister-Marica

Advice-Jale

Annoyance-Lio

Ending Theme-Kokoro

Composed by Yasunori Mitsuda (Xenosaga Episode I fame)

Thanks to all who read. To the future.


End file.
